


What happens in a dream..

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Sastiel through my eyes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sastiel Creations Challenge, Sastiel Love Week, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: In which, Sam and Castiel have mutual feelings for each other, but they keep it secret, even from each other.Castiel decided to show up in Sam's dreams. What they can't do in real life, they can do in a dream.Some Sastiel fluff.





	What happens in a dream..

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'd hugely appreciate if you read my latest poem "hypocrite". It's hugely personal and I shared it with you all with great faith because I love this fandom and the AO3 community.  
Thanks a lot 😊

Sam yawned and smiled at the view outside of the window. This wooden cottage that they booked might be slightly pricey, but the view is worth it. He could see the mountain range covered in clouds, with a chill in the air and slight drizzle , the sounds of the rain calming his being.

In the theree separated beds beside him, slept Dean and Castiel. Dean's bed looked like a wreck while Castiel's bed was obviously unused. The angel didn't sleep, so he simply lay there for as long as the brothers felt like sleeping.

"Good morning Sam", Castiel said without looking up at him. His eyes were intently on the mountain ranges too.

"Good morning Cas. Isn't it beautiful outside?" Sam got up and stretched a bit.

Cas looked at him and stopped for a second, apparently lost at Sam's beauty. However he recovers and says, "Yes it is."

Oblivious to the Angel's devotion towards him, Sam gets ready to make some coffee.

They decide not to wake Dean up, since he has been up all night, fighting a ghoul nearby. Castiel and Sam go outside to explore the villages around.

Cas happily sighs and tells Sam on the way, "When I was 12 eons old, this mountain was filled with so many birds. I don't see much of them anymore. "

Sam sadly nods, "I'd love for them to feel safe here again. It's global warming, isn't it?"

Castiel looks at Sam like he was looking at the sun, "That's considerate of you to say. I'm afraid it's actually because of the apocalypse. The birds don't feel safe anymore."

Hiking a little upwards, they decide to sit down on a huge rock near tea gardens. There were wildflowers all around them.

Cas speaks again, "You were talking in your sleep last night again. Bad dream?" 

Sam shook his head, " A happy one. I saw Garth, but as a human. We were hunting a unicorn." He starts laughing.

Castiel laughs too. It makes him really happy seeing Sam laugh.

Sam says, "You know, you were in that dream too."

Cas tried not to look too nervous, " Oh? What was I doing? "

Sam smiled, "You tell me. You entered my dream again, didn't you?"

Guilty, Castiel scratches the back of his head, " I was getting bored. Dean's nightmares scare me sometimes so..."

Sam didn't want to talk about sad things so he stayed on the ongoing topic.

"What did you do in my dream? I can't fully remember", Sam asks.

Castiel says, " I met Charlie. She was also hunting with Garth. You really don't remember?"

Sam nods, " Oh yeah. I do now."

They stood up and continued climbing and hiking.

* * *

Castiel felt like it was a shame that the ghoul was dead now, which means they'd have to leave this beautiful place. It also means less alone time with Sam. Dean always stays by Sam in the bunker.

Sam was packing when he noticed that Cas was sulking. So he decided to sit beside him for a minute.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam cheekily says.

Castiel smiles, "I don't wanna leave here."

Sam gives him a penny and sighs. He noticed that Castiel wasn't getting up from his spot on the stairs, so he sits down next to Cas.

"Eventually, we have to get to the bunker you know." Sam says.

Castiel pouts, "Can't we kill some monsters while staying here?"

Sam holds out his hand for Cas to take, fully knowing that Cas would take his hand, every time. Hiding his blush, Castiel gets up and packs his stuff. Sometimes he wonders if Sam knows about his feelings.

Dean was driving the Impala while Sam slept. Castiel decided to enter his dreams again.

In his dream, Sam was back at the cottage. Nobody was there except for Cas. It was almost as if like..

"I was expecting you." Sam smiled at Cas.

Castiel was shocked as he was caught off guard.

Sam holds out his hand again, when Castiel takes it, Sam pulls him closer to him. Their faces were inches apart, Cas could feel Sam's breath on his own nose.

Sam sighed, "This is my dream. When I wake up, can you pretend that you weren't here? Can you let me believe that this was all in my head? "

Dean can't know. Sam knew in he back of his mind, but up front, even he can't know. 

Castiel nodded.

Sam smiled and let his lips crush onto Castiel's. Dream or not, the kiss felt real. 

The earthy scent of Castiel surrounded Sam as he held the collar of his Angel's trenchcoat. Hundred of birds sang sweetly around them, as Castiel wrapped his arms around Sam's broad shoulders.

One hand went to Sam's beautiful hair, while the other rested on the flesh of his neck. Oh how Castiel has wondered about the feel of his skin against Sam's soft flesh.

Breaking from the kiss, Castiel takes advantage of Sam's height and kisses his neck. 

Sam sighs and holds onto his angel, as Cas showers kisses on Sam's exposed neck. Satisfied with Sam's red kiss-bruised neck and the blush on his nose, Cas gives up control to Sam.

Sam wastes no time and lifts Castiel off of the ground to twirl him around. Despite himself, Castiel finds himself giggling. The sound makes Sam so happy.

But naughty thoughts flooded his mind as he puts Cas down. He slowly takes the trenchcoat off to reveal Cas's almost see through white shirt. Castiel manages to take Sam's jacket off before Sam gently pushes Cas so he was lying on the ground.

The grass felt soft beneath his skin, so Cas didn't protest when Sam took both of their shoes off. Without removing Castiel's shirt, Sam begins to kiss his chest. 

Cas felt blood rushing all over his body and he went wet. Sam kissed every inch of his upper body before taking his shirt off. Kissing Castiel full on the mouth, Sam took his time to open his mouth wide and let himself taste Castiel's sweet tongue.

Sighing contently and breathing heavily, Cas roamed his hand all around Sam's broad back, landing on his hip bone. They lay there what felt like forever, before Dean pressed the horn of baby twice.

Sam jerked his body and woke up abruptly. When he looked at Dean, he looked clearly pissed about the truck in front, completely oblivious to what his brother and Castiel have been doing in Sam's dream.

Castiel didn't dare meet his eyes.


End file.
